Can you Read my Mind?
by Aliceoflegend
Summary: Inspired by different songs, each chapter inspired by a different one - see if you can guess them correctly! How Audrey and Nathan got together, my version, after S02 "Audrey Parker's Day off" roughly, but not canon.
1. Chapter 1: Nathan and Babies

_I do not own Haven or it's characters! Hope you enjoy this, and send your guesses of the song in the reviews!_

* * *

><p>Audrey walked out the Diner, Nathan following closely – she'd noticed he'd been walking allot closer to her since he found out he could feel her, whether consciously or unconsciously she was not sure. A pretty blonde woman walked towards them with a big buggy before her, her care-free curls falling over her face in a way that reminded Audrey of summer, while a tiny baby wriggled and gurgled before her.<p>

"Nathan!" she greeted, ignoring Audrey completely "I'd like you to meet someone." As the partners approached, she stopped and pulled the baby from the buggy, supporting the head carefully as she cradled it in her arms.

"Who's this?" Audrey whispered as they got closer.

"Jessica – a friend from my teens; she used to sell cake at the carnival." He explained with a smile.

"This," Jessica smiled, leaning the baby forwards to Audrey and Nathan could see her cherubic face "is Ellen. Say hello, Ellen." She cooed to her daughter, ticking her cloud-like hair.

"Awww, she's adorable!" Nathan gasped with a smile "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah sure," Jessica nodded and handed the baby over gently, treating her as if she were made of glass. Audrey watched this all with a huge grin.

"No, don't give her to him, you'll never get her back." Audrey laughed, looking at the already cooing Nathan "Nathan Wuornos: Baby Man." Nathan looked up to scowl at his new title before getting in touch with his feminine side again and giving Ellen more attention.

"Who's a pretty girl?" he said while bouncing the baby up and down in his arms "You look just like your Mummy, don't you Ellen? Yes you do! Yes you do!" Audrey rolled her eyes at Jessica before turning to Nathan.

"Ok, Mother Goose, give the baby back – we've got to go to work." Audrey tutted and Nathan disappointedly gave Ellen back to her mother.

"Bye bye baby Ellen." He gurgled one last time before flipping back to the old Nathan and following Audrey back to the truck.

"I've gotta tell you Nathan, I have never seen _anyone_ get so gooey over children. What is it with you and kids?" she wondered aloud as Nathan got the truck up and running.

"What's not to like? They're cute, they're small, and they can't talk, like some people I know." He gave Audrey a pointed look.

"Yeah, but they're messy and loud and they spit up everywhere!" Audrey countered.

"They're only loud when they want something, again like someone I know." He gave Audrey a second pointed look and she flicked him on the ear. He winced and rubbed it confusedly.

"So you'd want kids?" Audrey confirmed.

"Yeah – after I'm married and settled." He said seriously. Audrey laughed.

"Well, you tell me when you find that special someone. I'll start thinking of names." She said nonchalantly, but Nathan tightened his hands on the steering wheel, her words echoing through his head. He knew it would be hard for him to have kids, with his condition, and it killed him just a little. Then again, there was one person it would be easy with. He glanced at Audrey quickly, but she was looking out the window. Almost as if she sensed his gaze, she turned and smiled gently, watching to see of he'd say anything. When he turned back to looking ahead, she did the same, settling into comfortable silence, knowing that he didn't want to talk.

_Can you read my mind?_ Nathan had thought this so many times it was like his mind had its own motto. He knew it was silly – Audrey couldn't read minds – but he couldn't help but think it every time they had a whole conversation through one glance, every time she knew what he was going to say before he said it, every time she just _knew_. Nathan internally shook himself – _Keep it in line, Wuornos_. But again his eyes flashed to where Audrey was sitting with her fingers trailing out the window. He couldn't help but think what would have happened if Audrey had left for Boston instead of stayed. Would he have followed? No. Would he follow her if she left tomorrow? Yes, without a doubt. Not just because she let him feel his skin – because she let him feel his heart, his emotions, his thoughts. And as much as he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking of himself as _her_ Nathan. He was hers – but Audrey wasn't his. Audrey wasn't a thing that could be owned, that could be linked to a person by mere words – she was _Audrey_.

". . .ello, Nathan? Nathan?" Nathan was knocked out of his own head by Audrey shaking his arm "Nathan, you missed the turn-in. Are you ok?" she looked worried and Nathan grunted and turned the truck around, but she still looked at him like he was a bomb about to explode.

_Can you read my mind?_

* * *

><p>That night Nathan sat in the Gull, drinking whatever the hell he wanted, trapped in his own head like he had been for most of that day. He kept on thinking about Audrey, waiting for some sign that she was ready, that she had recovered from her <em>thing<em> with Chris Brody. Nathan snorted at the name – he was glad the guy was gone. He didn't trust him, and didn't think he was good enough for Audrey – he didn't _understand_ the way Nathan did. He didn't –

"In again?" Duke's voice broke through Nathan's little bubble of internal ranting "What's wrong this time? Forgotten what it's like to feel that cold shower?"

"Piss off, Duke, now's not the time." Nathan grumbled back, finishing his glass of a vibrant pink liquid that tasted like passion fruit and smelled like honey.

"Touchy," Duke tutted, leaning on the bar with a charming smile "c'mon, dump on the bartender. It's what we're here for."

"No," Nathan shot back "you're here to keep my glass full and get me drunk, and so far you're not doing a good job."

"Fine – what're you drinking?"

"Dunno – tastes good though." Nathan raised his eyebrow appreciatively while Duke poured him another of the pink concoction.

"You know that's Audrey's favourite," he commented "she comes down here every so often with Julia to talk. I've heard allot, you know; and I can be bought with a reasonable price."

"How about I'll buy five shots of your most expensive spirit?" Nathan slurred – the alcohol was hitting him fast and strong today, just like he wanted.

"Well," Duke said, pouring the shots "I know Audrey's getting used to the town. I know she's getting used to _you_."

"Yes, and?" Nathan said when Duke stopped.

"Ah, can't say anymore – we bartenders have a code, you see." He tapped his nose secretively.

"Fine, I'll go up and ask her myself." Nathan banged the drink onto the bar and got up, tripping up the stairs to Audrey's apartment.

"Audrey!" he banged on the door loudly "Audrey, you in there?"

"Nathan?" he almost fell forwards when to door opened to reveal a pyjama-clad Audrey "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you something," he declared, walking inside and falling onto the bed "something highly important. And that's this:" he paused dramatically "I love you. I love you Audrey, and I always have."

"What?" Audrey gasped.

"I realised it when we were talking about kids and families today. And I saw that the only person I'd ever want to be with," another dramatic pause "is you!" he smiled childishly "I just thought I'd tell you now, because in a couple of seconds I'm going to pass out. By the way, if you want someone to blame for this," he gestured to his drunken self "you should blame Duke. Byeeee!" and he toppled over backwards, passed out. Audrey, putting his actions down to alcohol, sighed and went towards him, taking his shoes off and shuffling him under the covers on his side. Audrey stood back and placed a bowl on the floor under his head, then walked off to get the couch ready.

"Nothing sexier than a vomiting unconscious man," she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what do we think? Please review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Brightside

Nathan's eyes opened slowly, taking in the light poorly. Far too bright to be his bedroom – _what did I do last night?_ He sat up slowly, looking around. It was Audrey's apartment, he was sure of it. Then it all came flooding back – he had gone to the Gull to drown his sorrows. Talked to Duke. Found Duke not helpful at all, and gone to see Audrey himself. Then it went blank. Nathan looked down. He was still clothed, but he was sitting in Audrey's bed – what do you make of that?

"Audrey?" he called, looking around for a glimpse of blonde. He wouldn't know what to think if they had _done_ something – would he be happy that he had finally made his move with Audrey, or disappointed that he had done it drunk and couldn't remember a second.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," a familiar voice teased and Nathan sighed in relief, seeing Audrey round a corner with coffee in her hands "thought you might need this."

"Nah, it's fine," he smiled "can't feel it, remember?"

"Really," she said sweetly, then set the coffee down and slapped her hands to his head, anger sparking in her eyes "how about now, huh?" Nathan moaned in pain. Audrey's touch on his head had brought light on a constant pain in his head. The light only made it worse, and he screwed his eyes shut, wincing.

"Had enough?" she hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he groaned back and felt his hands leave his skin and his head return to its normal numb state.

"I take it you're angry," he commented, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Angry? Angry doesn't _begin_ to describe it!" she yelled "You come in here so drunk I can hardly understand you, tell me you love me, then pass out! And above that, you throw up all over the floor and _I_ have to clean it up! _That_ is why I don't like kids. I mean, I'm no expert on romance but –"

"Wait," Nathan held his hand up, interrupting her "I told you I loved you?"

"Don't worry, Nathan I know you weren't serious, but it's still a pretty harsh thing to say after I've just broken up with Chris." She snapped, but her voice trembled.

"But I wasn't," he said, almost to himself "I wasn't joking. I was being serious." He looked up and met Audrey's eye "I love you Audrey, and not just because you're the only person in the whole damn world I can feel. I love you because you're smart and sassy and beautiful. I love you because you are _you_." That was when Audrey started crying, tears streaming down her face but a smile making them ok.

_Ok, you're out of the cage,_ he thought, taking a deep breath.

"Did you seriously just say 'sassy'?" she laughed, sniffing but smiling anyway, and Nathan laughed with her.

"So you're OK with this?" he confirmed.

"No, I'm not," she still laughed "I'm confused and scared and totally worried, but for now, that's ok. You just need to give me time, Nathan. Time to get over what happened with Chris and get to grips with us, and than I'll be OK. We can figure this out. But I'm not letting you go – not again."

"Again?"

"Nathan, I had all of the people I love the most die in one day. You. Duke. Everyone. And I _still_ didn't manage to save that damn guy!" she cried, and now she was crying for a whole other reason. Nathan could think of nothing to do but pull her forwards into a hug, trembling from the overflow of sensations but holding on tight until she started to pull away.

"Thanks, Nathan," she smiled weakly "you're always there when I need you."

"Does that get me points?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

"Definitely – however, you're also there when I _don't_ need you. Deducting points." She pointed out. She had moved around to sit next to Nathan on the bed "Not to mention you threw up all over my floor late night. _Many_ points deducted."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Won't happen again," Nathan said uncomfortably. Now he had felt what a hangover was, he wasn't too keen to drink again.

"You bet your ass it won't," she muttered, but she was smiling.

"What else?" Nathan mused "Well, we sleep on different sides of the bed. That's a plus."

"And we already know we work well together over long periods of time – plus – but you're my boss. Loads of bad issues come from that, and you're my partner, which makes it worse." Audrey countered.

"Only if you care about what other people think – and you I know _I_ don't. Do you?" Nathan pressed.

"No, but what if something happens between us? We still have to work together."

"Nothing's going to happen – you know how I know? You've been in Haven around a year now and we still haven't broken down. I think that's a pretty good test run, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said, then looked up from her twisting hands "yeah, I guess so."

"So is that a yes? To us? I know you're not ready now, but for later, is it a yes?" Nathan held his breath.

"Yes," Audrey smiled "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3: I can't Sleep

Audrey looked at the ceiling of her apartment. It seemed a too big for just her to be in, far too empty. She looked next to her to the empty space on the other side of the bed. It had never bothered her before, being alone – in fact, she had preferred it. When you're alone, you don't have to rely on anyone else, and then you won't get disappointed. It was logic. She had had partners come and go in the FBI, but none of them were like Nathan. No one could be like strong, silent Nathan. But every time Audrey thought about their conversation, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, and a voice in her head kept on screaming that she was getting in _too deep_. She tossed over onto her side, then the other side, but she still couldn't sleep. Her body was exhausted, but her mind had never been more awake. Nathan's words kept on swirling in her head, and right after them were every single warning she had heard against getting involved with your co-workers, every single promise she had made to herself never to make the same mistakes as others did. But that was before she had come to Haven and met Nathan and learned about the Troubles, and Lucy Ripley. Before she had seen the things that could happen when science meant nothing and things meant for fantasy books stood before you in the form of a woman that could control the weather with her mind, a murdering shadow, and enchanted drawings.

But did that make all her morals and ethics fly out the window? No! She had to deal with this, and she had to do it alone – because what made Nathan so different from every other guy out there? What would stop him from just leaving her one day? Or maybe their jobs would get in the way. Now Nathan was Chief, he was so much more busy and didn't always have time to come out on cases with her – one day, his job would stop him from coming to dates. So would Audrey's. Audrey knew nothing about long relationships – neither did Nathan. So how could this possibly work?

Before she knew it, Audrey had dialled Nathan's number and the phone was ringing by her ear.

* * *

><p>Nathan jolted awake. The phone was ringing next to him and he rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock, before answering.<p>

"Whoever you are, unless this is life or death I'm hanging up. It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"Nathan?" Audrey's voice came from the other end and Nathan sat up straight immediately. There was something in her voice that made him listen harder than he would normally.

"Audrey? Are you OK? What's happened?" he said quickly. Had something happened to her? Was it a robber? Or maybe there was a fire?

"Nathan, I can't sleep. I've been thinking. About us."

"How can you be thinking about us? There isn't even an 'us' yet." Nathan replied blearily. At least she was physically OK.

"That's the whole point. What makes you think this is going to work? I mean, I'm not exactly easy to put up with, and our jobs are full-time." Nathan sighed, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Audrey, relax. Calm down. Look, this is going to be hard at first. We just need to sort this out, find a time we can be together without work getting in the way and just move from there."

"But –"

"No buts. Stop looking at the big picture and break it down, just like we do in cases. Take care of the details before you do anything else – OK?"

"OK." She said and Nathan heard her take a deep breath "OK. Thanks Nathan."

"It's what I'm here for," he replied "keeping your head out of the clouds." Audrey laughed on the other end.

"I think I can sleep now," she said quietly "see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and after work I'm taking you out for Dinner. No work. No emergencies. Just us."

"Our first date," Audrey laughed "can't wait Wuornos."


	4. Chapter 4: The Date and the Dress

It had been a mercifully light day at the Station; had there been anything put paperwork, Audrey would have been lost. All day she was thinking about Nathan and their date. God, she hadn't had a date in months. Audrey found herself reverting to her teenage years; what would she wear? She had nothing but work clothes and that blue dress she had worn to the restaurant opening that had ended in mass food poisoning. She now considered it a cursed dress. So what to wear? It was a good thing Nathan and Audrey didn't share offices, because he would have noticed her distraction in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>When she got home that evening, she ran to her closet. Nathan would be there in an hour to pick her up, which didn't leave her much time, considering the canvas she had been given. Sure enough, when she ripped the wardrobe doors open the rack was lined with jackets, trousers, things like that. At the end was her dark dress – the cursed dress. At least there was a last resort. Growling, Audrey looked though it again, checking the draws as well. She was just about to give up when her eye caught on a glimpse of pink. She dragged it from the back of the chest of draws and shook the folded fabric out. With a smile, Audrey slipped it on and checked herself in the mirror.<p>

"Perfect," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Nathan knocked on Audrey's door and waited, pulling the collar of his shirt. He had made the effort to put on a nice shirt, no flannel allowed, and brushed his hair nicely. The door swung open and Audrey stood there with an expectant smile. Nathan didn't know what he expected, but <em>this<em> wasn't it. She was wearing a stunning hot pink wrap-around dress, her hair falling in pale, fluffy curls, her eyes bright. She gripped a bag in her hand just big enough to carry had purse, phone and other things girls needed to have all the time.

"Ready to go?" she smiled, looking Nathan up and down "Hey, you clean up nice – fancy shirt."

"You look stunning," Nathan managed to say, taking her hand "I didn't know you had anything pink."

"I was shocked too." She commented and led the way to the truck. Nathan too her to a nice-looking place.

"I hope you like Italian," he said with a small smile once they had been seated. They were lucky; their table was in a dark, candle-lit corner with a view of the sea.

"I don't like it," Audrey said, then grinned "I love it. Another good choice, Wuornos. Let's see if your luck stays strong."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," he said back in his low, deep way. At that moment the waitress sauntered along, her skirt flapping around her waist and boobs bursting out her top. Her eyes zeroed in on Nathan and suddenly she had a bit more bounce in her step, a bit more sway in her hips.

"Good evening, my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" she addressed Nathan, half-blocking Audrey out with her body. Nathan noticed and looked at Audrey slightly nervously.

"We'll have a bottle of the House Red." Audrey said and the waitress – _Amber_ – turned to reluctantly face Audrey. She smiled one harsh, sarcastic smile before taking the wine menus from them.

"Oh, and by the way," Audrey said before Amber left "if you look at him like that again, you won't be getting a tip – you'll be getting a slap round the face." Audrey continued in a sugar-sweet voice. The waitress sneered before sauntering away.

"I love how delicate and sweet you are," Nathan said with a fake girly sigh.

"Ha ha, very funny – how would you feel if that guy came over and started flirting with _me_?" Audrey shot back, pointing to a hot guy over the other side of the room.

"For starters, I'd feel bad for his date." Nathan grinned back.

"Ignore her – she's not there." Audrey determinedly pressed.

"Then I'd say 'hey, how you doing, I'm the Chief of Police' and he would run away screaming like a girl." He grinned back.

"Why Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos, is that abuse of power?" Audrey tutted and shook her head with a smile "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"You won't tell people what? You don't have any dirt on me." Audrey boasted with a smug smile.

"Not any _true_ dirt, but in case you haven't noticed, I have a great imagination. I could easily tell the secretaries that you called me up in the middle of the night for a totally different reason."

"Call it even?" Audrey said hopefully. A clever person knew when to admit defeat.

"Deal." Nathan grinned and as the waiter brought over their wine.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time," Audrey said as Nathan walked her to the door "thanks. And thanks for last night as well."<p>

"You mean this morning." Said Nathan and he shrugged "and no problem. See you tomorrow, Chief."

"See you tomorrow, Officer Parker." Nathan smiled, then leaned in to kiss her gently. Audrey closed her eyes as his lips stroked hers, not opening them when he pulled away. When she finally did, Nathan was in his tuck and waiting for her to go inside safely. With a self-conscious laugh, Audrey turned and closed the door behind her, the remnants of Nathan's kiss still tingling on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here are my ideas for the dress - don't doubt my ideas of a pink dress until after you see these!<em>**

_.com/uploads/0/9252/1065615-emily_rose__

_i**magine this one in the same pink as the above:**_

_./_TZDqRM96lM8/Snbvr1dkDZI/AAAAAAAAAZ8/1TTdD5dOSDw/s400/wraparound+_

**_if these don't work, go to my profile!_**


End file.
